Second Star To The Right
by aestheticsquad
Summary: Peter Pan has been Manami Okuda's most favorite Disney character. However, when she starts working as a part-timer at Disneyland over the summer, she finds out that her favorite redhead is not like what she's expected. [karma/manami, disneyland au]


characters belong to their creator

Second Star To The Right

story by aestheticquad

* * *

The blazing bright summer sun blinded her for a split of second, bathing her with heat as soon as she settled her feet outside the train terminal. The sky above was baby blue, wide and cloudless, heaven of August. She barely recalled the last time rain poured down.

It was too shiny for seven o'clock in the morning. Midday would be a literal hell. She might be able to manage a skin tan simply by gazing at the virtually burning asphalt. Oh well, at this rate she's quite certain that her skin would burn until reddish bronze once the break was over.

Pausing her step for a moment, she stole a look at the building she just exited from. Tokyo Disneyland Station, standing tall with its 19th century western architecture. The maroon color of the brick felt warm and pleasing, totally different with other depots all over Japan that seemed cold with their steel and iron.

"Ah, Okuda-san!"

Manami Okuda turned towards the call to find an elfin bluenet in twintails came running to her direction. He was already wearing his uniform; white gypsy blouse, periwinkle vest with matching bow tie, and a pair of khakis. His outfit flattered his small feature, totally resembling those villagers in some fairytale books.

"N-Nagisa-kun!" Seeing him squared off her nervousness a bit. "I-I'm sorry, am I l-late?"

Nagisa shook his head, pale face slightly flushed from the hotness. "You're just in time! Today is your first day of the part-time job, right? Congratulation and welcome to Disneyland!" He held out his hand, proffering a welcoming handshake in which she accepted diffidently.

"Um, thanks, I guess. . ?" Manami wasn't sure what to reply. "I-I look forward for your guidance."

"I hope I will be a great help," the boy grinned, scratching his cheek. "Anyway, come on. I will send you to the staff room."

The two of them strolled down past the main entrance as to approach the World Bazaar, one of several significant variances to other Disneyland that only Tokyo maintained. Similar to Main Street U.S.A, the entry corridor was lined with merchandise shops on both sides, except it was covered by a glass Victorian-style conservatory roof to shield visitors from the weather.

Each property was constructed to provide a turn-of-the-century in both framework and transportation. They brought the small-town Middle America of the early 1900s to life, complete with vintage vehicle and horse-drawn streetcar parked at the side of the road. Everything was outstanding and it was merely the anterior of the whole place.

Nagisa escorted her to a teal-colored building which seemed to be a cast-member-only area because you needed an ID to enter. It located right next to the Penny Arcade. The premises was designed to imitate a retail outlet, but - as exactly the urban legend had stated - Disney didn't believe in wasting place.

A gust of cold breeze from the air-conditioner greeted them as soon as they opened the door. The chamber smelt like sunblock and coconut oil. Manami spared a second to closed her eyes and thank Willis Carrier for a such great invention. She couldn't imagine how human survived summer season before 1902.

The building was indeed a staff room. It was filled with people in Disney attire. The room was larger than it looked from outside. On one part of the wall, there were lockers, like those two-tier school lockers you used to store textbooks in high school. On the other there was stair, up and down- did they really have underground?!

"There you are, Shiota. I was searching for you!" A strawberry blond guy proceeded towards them. He was wearing a somehow familiar loosely fitting ivory upertunic with traditional hazel robe.

"Good morning, Asano-kun," Nagisa greeted politely. This guy verily wasn't educated to speak informal.

"The Boss ordered me to deliver- _hm_?" The blond guy noticed Manami's presence. "What a great timing. Is she the new part-timer The Boss was talking about yesterday? Oku. . . Okutake?"

"O-okuda," she corrected. "With the kanji Rice Field."

"Did you really just say it with the kanji mountain?"

Rolling his eyes, Asano shifted back to Nagisa. "The Boss ordered me to deliver his messenger to you. He said that he had a _certain urgent business_ today, so he left this new part-timer in your care."

"Are you serious? Oh geez, that Karasuma-san has been absent dor four days in row now!" the petite boy whined, letting out a long sigh.

"That's what you will get from being such an important person," Asano shrugged. He turned to Manami and passed a massive paper bag filled with garms to her. "This is your costume. You have the same duty as Shiota. Ask him anything."

The job was surprisingly very simple. By _simple_ it meant as easy as selling balloons. Yes, it was in actual fact selling balloons and holding them in case someone desired to take a photo. Additional task was to shepherd lost kids to the lost kid center.

Also, have I breathed a word about how Tokyo Disneyland didn't wisecrack when it came to remuneration. You could earn at least 11,000 yen per day with eight hours working from nine to five. You could collect to the great extend by working overtime. It indubitably was a dream career and Manami was lucky enough to cop a position as a part-timer due their lack of workers.

Although Nagisa had firmly forewarned that there was no easy task as a Disneyland's cast member, Manami couldn't refrain herself from thinking about how this was definitely a piece of old tackle. Even an insecure person like her would be able to handle little children wasting 1,000 yen for a latex balloon.

The rides and attraction of Disneyland would began to operate at ten, but the World Bazaar was accessible an hour before. Nine AM sharp, guests appeared to be filling the main street. Several classic characters, like Marry Poppins and Cruella De Vil, were already standing on their appointed spots, ready to pose for pictures.

Manami too had geared herself up in a uniform that matched Nagisa's; white gypsy blouse, cream vintage corset, and lavender bell-skirt with lacy apron. Let's not forget how she was gripping tight onto twenty strands of Mickey Mouse balloon, hoping that none of those expensive merchandises slip out her hand and become worthless buck.

"Okuda-san, what's your favorite Disney character?" Nagisa suddenly questioned while both of them were sauntering through the pavement of World Bazaar. "Like, is there any character you're obsessed with?"

"H-Huh? U-Um. . . Maybe . . . Maybe Peter Pan," she answered sheepishly, a tint of red was painted on her cheeks. "B-but it's an old story! I'm not obsessed with it!"

"You don't have to be embarrassed!" He tried to cover his mouth but it didn't hide his chuckle at all. "Peter Pan usually appears in the afternoon and hangs out around the Fantasyland. Since you're placed around the castle, you'll eventually stumble across him."

"It-It's a childhood dream!" Manami directed her gaze somewhere else. "It's not like I want to meet him now."

There was no insincerity in his laugh whatsoever. Nagisa could be an evidence that genuine people hadn't been extinct. "Oops, I'm supposed to be here," he halted as they arrived at the intersection of the main street. "Go straight on and you'll reach the castle, Okuda-san. Left is Adventureland. Right is Tomorrowland. I will be here if you need me."

After one last separation wave, Manami continued to parade down the rest of the World Bazaar by herself. Anxiety began to crop up inside her heart, more and more in each stride she took. To tell you the truth, if it wasn't for her mom's ridiculous project of curing-shyness, she would never ever apply for a part-time job that required so much interaction. At last not for Disneyland.

Lost in thought, she finally realised that her feet had carried her all way to the central of the park. The distinguished Cinderella Castle, in which arose more than 160 feet above the ground. The forepart was outlined to mimic the New Swan Stone Palace of Bavaria with its azure rooftop and chalky stone turrets, only that the wall had shade of tan and dirty pink color to make it more Disney. The whole tower was ever so sparkling. She had to squint her eyes at the sunlight reflection on its gold trimmings.

A tuck on the back of her skirt snapped her awake from her daydream. She spun to see two little boys in their Winnie the Pooh onesies staring up at her. Their face was similar, maybe close siblings. The smaller fella was hiding behind the other.

"Big sis, can we buy the balloon?" The taller one with freckles forked out two bucks.

"Uh- s-sure," Manami forced a smile as she picked two strands and gave it to them.

The boy traded his money with the goods. He handed one to his little brother, whom eyes was twinkling in excitement. They flashed a beam to Manami, uttered their thank you, and ran away side by side. She watched as the kids waltz their way back to their parents across the street.

Maybe working as a cast member wasn't so bad at all. It wasn't claimed as The Happiest Place on earth for nothing. The avenue in front of the castle was packed with peaceful families and lovely couples. Young girls was spinning around in their favorite princess dresses while the boys fought each other with plastic light saber.

Twelve noon, the daylight was precisely burning. Manami wouldn't wonder if a fire set aflame a tree or two. Despite the high temperature, the park was flooded with visitors. Was it because it's the first day of the holiday season?

A shadow of tree didn't shield much but it was better. Manami leaned her back on the concrete fence, still at the avenue where she was situated. Of course she wished to explore the magical world since this was the first time ever she'd been here, yet she was too afraid to decamp from her official location. Maybe she would tour around after her shift was over.

She was in the middle of witnessing the famed Donald Duck dancing along the theme music with overjoyed infants when she caught a glimpse of a crying little snow queen at the drawbridge of the castle. _Oh no,_ where was the lost kid center again?

"A-are you okay?" Manami prompted as she rushed towards the girl who looked no more than four year old. "Um. . . um are you lost? We will find your mommy so don't cry, okay?"

Nagisa did mention something linked to City Hall when he was explaining about the lost children. Should she guide her there? Left with no other choice, she arose and took the girl's hand. Even so, the little snow queen pushed back and wailed harder, refusing to go.

"W-wha-. . . What happened? Please tell me. Please stop crying. . . " Manami crouched by her side, begging desperately. However, the respond she received were squeal and nada.

Attention drew near them. Cold gazes darted to her, piercing her heart like an arrow, hot against the skin. Sweat beaded her temple as her face blanched in panic. Indistinct chatter sounded like scream in her ears. Words stuck in her throat and she wanted to cry too.

"What has bothered you, Your Majesty?"

The two girls raised their head to see a tall redhead stooping down formally. Manami wasn't able to identify his face since he was blocking the sun. Regardless, she could tell he was clothed in recognisable short-sleeved green tunic and tights apparently made of cloth. He was. . .

"Pe. . . Peter Pan!" In the fullness of time, the young sovereign had spoken.

"Hm. . . I see the problem here," the legendary boy said. "But you know, Your Majesty, this Balloon Lady doesn't speak _cry-language_. She won't understand unless you do say what you thirst for."

Manami lifted an eyebrow. Okay. . . ? Thanks for clarifying how crying wasn't on her language list, but what was the problem? She threaded the heel of Peter's gaze and realised that the little girl was holding a strand of popped balloon.

The little girl turned to Manami, she wasn't crying anymore. "Can I have a new balloon?" Her voice was quite yet crystal clear.

Peter Pan snatched a balloon from Manami's hand and gave it to the girl. "Voila! Now don't cry anymore, it doesn't suit the powerful Elsa. Snow queens don't cry," he said, ruffling her hair. "Because your tears would turn into eyes and it will hurt your cheeks."

The little snow queen dissolved into laughter. She rubbed off the tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Peter Pan. . . Thank you balloon lady."

Peter Pan grinned, showing off his perfect set of pearl white teeth. "Now let's head back to your mom, shall we?" He picked himself up and looked at Manami.

The glassed-girl swallowed hard, waiting to be scolded for causing a child to cry at Disneyland. Her heart stop pumping blood as the redhead took step forward and drew his head next to her ear. Obliviously did she hold her breath.

"If a balloon pops at Disneyland, you can get it replaced. You better remember that," he whispered.

"Oh-uh, y-y-yes, I will!" she stiffly nodded.

Peter Pan smiled. He ruffled her hair just the way he did to the snow queen. "See you later, balloon lady," he said before walking off with the little girl.

/tbc

* * *

aesthetic's note

does someone still read assclass fanfiction? also, we may or may not have mixed HongKong and Tokyo Disneyland. Please forgive us.


End file.
